Silicone adhesives are useful in a variety of applications by virtue of their unique combination of properties, including high thermal stability, good moisture resistance, excellent flexibility, high ionic purity, low alpha particle emissions, and good adhesion to various substrates. For example, silicone adhesives are widely used in the automotive, electronic, construction, appliance, and aerospace industries.
However, when conventional silicone adhesives are exposed to high temperatures, for example temperatures encountered by direct contact with an open flame, the adhesives decompose to form a char, typically a nonadherent powder.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a silicone-containing composition that cures to form an adhesive having high char yield, and high adhesion during and after exposure to temperatures above the decomposition temperature of the adhesive.